Christmas Time
by chriscarter661
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Aurelia ! Me revoilà avec une histoire bien à moi... Ouais, je vous ais pas abandonné longtemps hein ? Alors aujourd'hui c'est une oneshot Noel mais pas de fluff, enfin un peu GSR always de toute facon, a vous de voir... Bisous


_Alors oui, ca se passe à Noël, mais non, ce n'est pas du tout un conte de Noël... Je vous jure que je suis pourtant en plein dans l'esprit de Noël mais pas pour cette fic... Désolée...lol Bonne lecture et à la prochaine..._

C'était l'époque de Noel, toutes les rues de Vegas étaient décorées, et malgré la chaleur de ce mois de décembre, on pouvait voir des Pères Noël emmitouflés dans leur chaud costume à chaque coins de rue. Les enfants étaient heureux et regardaient avec béatitude toutes ces magnifiques décorations. Ils gardaient leurs petites mains dans celles de leurs parents, sachant que s'il y avait bien une période où il fallait être gentil et sage c'était là, à quelques jours de Noël.

Les magasins de jouets étaient bondés.

Le bonheur rayonnait de partout, et personne n'aurait imaginé ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara Sidle était en pleine recherche de ses derniers cadeaux de Noël, elle avait déjà trouvé les cadeaux de la plupart de ses collègues, il ne lui restait plus que le cadeau de Greg, et elle s'était décidée à lui acheter le sabre laser de la Guerre des Etoiles. Bon, ok, ce n'était qu'un jouet, mais Greg allait être comme un fou. Quelques semaines auparavant il lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un sabre laser comme celui de Luke Skywalker, mais ses parents étaient contre l'idée de lui offrir une arme, même si il avait vivement protesté pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet et non pas d'une arme. Alors Sara s'était mise en tête de lui en acheter un pour Noël, et ainsi exhausser un de ses rêves. Sara était perdue dans ses pensées sur Greg et ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'homme qui entra dans le magasin de jouets quelques secondes avant elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert Grissom ne supportait pas de faire les magasins. Surtout à la période de Noël. Dans ces moments là, il remerciait du fond du cœur M. Tim Berners-Lee d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'inventer Internet. Au moins, il pouvait rester chez lui et commander tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais voilà, cette année, il avait tellement été préoccupé avec un tas de trucs différents qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il allait dîner chez Catherine le 25 au soir et qu'il lui fallait donc un cadeau pour la petite Lindsey. Il se rappelait vaguement que Catherine lui avait dit que sa fille devenait une vrai adolescente et qu'elle ne parlait que de chanteurs et acteurs connues, enfin connues pour une fillette de 12 ans, mais pas forcement pour un vieil entomologiste de 50 ans…

Il était donc à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Lindsey et à seulement trois jours de Noël, aller dans un magasin de jouets était atroce. Il se dirigea immédiatement au rayon musique et ne perdit pas de temps à chercher dans les bacs, il s'adressa au premier vendeur qu'il trouva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le rayon Star Wars était aussi bondé que les autres rayons, mais il restait quand même beaucoup de sabre laser. Sara fut quand même étonnée du nombre de jeunes adultes dans ce rayon. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants à proprement parlé, mais que des adultes dans la trentaine. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la pub pour les Mikado avec tous ces adultes qui s'amusaient avec les sabres et les déguiseurs de voix. Elle attrapa un sabre rapidement en souriant vaguement à un gars et s'éloigna de ce rayon le plus vite possible. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait besoin d'un cadeau pour Lindsey. Il lui fallait une bricole pour le 25 au soir. Catherine l'avait invité chez elle. Sara se demandait toujours pourquoi mais elle avait quand même accepté, il lui fallait donc une bricole pour l'adolescente. Un CD ferait certainement l'affaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le vit de dos et le reconnu immédiatement. Elle aurait pu le reconnaitre n'importe où. Même sans le voir, elle avait souvent l'impression de sentir sa présence. Surtout ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, bon pas encore au point de passer les fêtes ensemble, même si elle aurait adoré passer Noël avec lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessus de son épaule et lui dit assez fort pour passer au dessus du brouhaha ambiant:

«Je ne savais pas que Britney Spears était ton genre de musique…»

Il se retourna vers elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Sara. Celle-ci se recula d'un bond. Il enleva ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur le bout de son nez et regarda Sara sourire.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu étais toi aussi dans ce genre là…»

«Je ne lui pas, je cherche un cadeau pour Lindsey.»

«Tout comme moi… Un vendeur m'a conseillé le dernier album de cette chanteuse… J'en ai jamais entendu parler.»

«Tu devrais sortir de chez toi un peu plus souvent, Griss.»

«Et tu penses que ca plaira à Lindsey?»

«Y'a des chances.»

«Mais oh faite, pourquoi tu veux offrir un cadeau à Lindsey, je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Catherine comme ca.»

«Je ne le suis pas vraiment, mais elle m'a invité le 25 au soir. Elle voulait que je vienne le 24 au soir, mais comme tu le sais, je suis occupée ce soir là.»

Grissom se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Ils n'étaient peut être pas prêt à passer le 25 ensemble toute la journée, mais Grissom avait invité Sara à diner chez lui avant d'aller au labo pour leur nuit de travail.

«Je serais moi aussi chez Catherine le 25 au soir.»

«Oh… Cool?»

«Hm… oui, cool.»

Ils se sourirent. Grissom pencha la tête pour voir ce que Sara tenait à la main.

«Un jouet?»

«Pour Greg.»

«Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne pas?»

Sara haussa des épaules en souriant et lui prit le CD des mains.

«Ca serait mieux si moi je lui prenais ce CD.»

«Et ca me laisse quoi?»

«Je vais t'aider à trouver quelque chose.»

Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des DVD, suivit de prêt par Grissom. Il la collait presque pour être sur e ne pas la perdre dans les rayons. Et comme à plusieurs reprises il l'a perdu de vue, il se décida à poser sa main sur son épaule. Sara la lui attrapa immédiatement et ils se promenèrent à travers les rayons, main dans la main. Arrivé au rayon DVD, elle le lâcha mais celui-ci resta quand même très très près d'elle. Il posa plusieurs fois ses mains sur les hanches de Sara et ca ne lui déplu pas du tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'entrée du magasin de jouets il se passait quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés et armés venaient de faire irruption dans le magasin et avaient obligé une grande partie des clients à quitter le magasin en hurlant. Mais avec la musique de Noël à fond, les clients du deuxième et troisième étage n'avaient pas entendu un seul bruit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom se pencha vers l'oreille de Sara et lui murmura:

«J'ai trouvé ton cadeau.»

Sara se retourna vers lui en souriant. Grissom en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Je viens de me rappeler que je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour.»

Sara le fixait droit dans les yeux. Un peu surprise par son comportement en public.

«Tu sais qu'il pourrait y avoir des gens qui nous connaissent dans le coin…»

Grissom regarda au-dessus d'eux. Un bouquet de gui était suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

«On a le droit, c'est la tradition!»

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le bord des lèvres.

Tout en souriant Sara lui dit «Je m'étais habituée à mieux…»

«Attend le soir de Noël…»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se détacha d'elle, portant son attention sur le rayon DVD.

C'est à ce moment là que des hurlements attirèrent leur attention et une voix nasillarde remplaça les douces chansons de Noël:

«Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous donnons 2 minutes pour évacuer le magasin. C'est parti!»

Ils entendirent alors des coups de feu et les gens partirent en courant dans toutes les directions.

Grissom et Sara restèrent plantés deux secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Grissom décrocha immédiatement son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Brass.

«Jim, c'est Gil, on est à Toys 'r us, et il se passe quelque chose… Je ne sais pas, Jim mais il y a eu des coups de feu et c'est la panique… Ok, on ne bouge pas… Non Jim… Avec Sara… Tu es armé, Sara?...»

Celle-ci secoua la tête. «Non, Jim…Ok, très bien…» Il raccrocha et prit la main de Sara pour l'entrainer dans le sens opposé des clients.

«Griss, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?»

«Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut qu'on trouve la salle de surveillance. Jim nous rappelle tout de suite.»

Sara ne lâcha pas la main de Grissom à aucun moment. Ils se retrouvèrent vite seuls au deuxième étage. Ils trouvèrent un plan du magasin qui indiquaient les issus de secours et la salle des surveillants. La salle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, mais il y avait plusieurs issues de secours à proximité d'eux.

Il entraina Sara vers la sortie la plus proche et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci resta fermée.

«Ils ont du bloquer toutes les issues. On aurait dû sortir avec le reste des clients…»

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un des hommes cagoulés et armés. Il pointa sur eux son M-16 et leur hurla dessus:

«On avait dit tout le monde dehors! Qu'est ce que vous faites là?Par terre!»

Gil et Sara obéirent immédiatement, se couchant au sol. Le téléphone de Griss sonna à ce moment là. L'homme cagoulé se pencha vers lui et décrocha son téléphone de sa ceinture. Il lut «QG».

« QG? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire? Vous êtes des flics?»

Il se mit à la recherche d'une arme sur Griss puis sur Sara pendant que ces deux là démentaient être de policiers.

«QG de quoi? C'est quoi QG?»

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois l'homme lu «Brass».

Il referma le clapet du téléphone et le jeta au loin.

«Debout, vous venez avec moi!»

Griss et Sara se relevèrent et précédèrent le gars qui plantait son M-16 dans le dos de Griss.

Les escalators étaient arrêtés. Sara tenait toujours son sabre laser et le CD de Britney Spears dans sa main. L'homme cagoulé les accompagna au rez-de-chaussée, où ils découvrirent qu'une vingtaine de personnes étaient retenues en otage, des employés du magasin pour la plupart. Ils étaient tous assit par terre, loin des vitrines du magasin. Griss regarda dehors et vit que la rue était déserte. Le renfort avait dû arriver. Sara regarda autour d'elle pour évaluer la situation. Il y avait 4 – 5 hommes armés qui surveillaient les otages, mais il devait surement y en avoir d'autre. Le magasin était relativement silencieux, mise à part les grésillements des radios des preneurs d'otages. Sara et Griss s'assirent par terre avec les autres, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été confronté à une situation pareille, et encore moins tous les deux. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre soit blessé alors préféraient ne rien faire. Parce que se connaissant Sara aurait déjà tenté de faire son possible pour se libérer de cette situation, mais la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait à côté d'elle la restreignait. C'était pareil pour Grissom. Celui-ci sentant que Sara était plus que tendue, lui prit la main et la caressa doucement, n'osant pas parler.

L'homme qui les avait accompagnés en bas parlait doucement à un autre. Grissom se concentrait sur ses lèvres pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il murmura à Sara:

«Il dit à l'autre qu'on est surement de la police.»

Sara fronça des sourcils «Comment tu sais ca?»

«Je lis sur les lèvres je te rappelle.»

Sara acquiesça, se rappelant soudain ce détail de la vie cachée de Gil Grissom.

Un des otages prêts d'eux, l'ayant entendu, se pencha vers eux:

«Et vous êtes vraiment de la police?»

«Non, on est pas policier.»

«On se tait!»

Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe s'approcha d'eux et obligea Grissom à se lever en le prenant par l'épaule.

«Vous! Je vous connais!»

Sara était paniquée. Que fallait-il faire.

Une voix familière, pour Sara et Grissom, dans un mégaphone, interrompit le chef des preneurs d'otages. Il prit Grissom avec lui, le tenant toujours par l'épaule et s'approcha de la vitrine.

«Ici le capitaine Jim Brass de la police de Las Vegas, nous aimerions entrer en contact avec vous rapidement…»

«Brass? C'est le gars qui a essayé de vous appeler tout à l'heure!» S'exclama l'homme qui les avait trouvé.

«Oui, c'est lui… Celui là c'est Gil Grissom, par contre la fille je ne la connais pas, c'est ta petite amie?»

Grissom ne le regarda même pas, il reçut alors un coup de M-16 sur la tête ce qui le fit tomber par terre, complètement sonné. Sara se leva d'un bond mais un autre homme l'obligea à se rassoir par terre. Le chef attrapa Grissom par son col et le traina par terre jusqu'à Sara.

«Ce gars à bon gout au moins!»

Il le laissa prêt de Sara qui l'attira immédiatement contre elle pour vérifier sa blessure à la tête. Il était toujours inconscient et saignait de la tête. Sara sortie un mouchoir de sa poche et l'appliqua contre la blessure pour arrêter le saignement.

Un téléphone résonna dans le magasin. Le chef décrocha immédiatement.

«Capitaine Brass?»

«A qui ais je l'honneur?»

«Peu importe, on a des otages… Un hélicoptère va bientôt se poser sur le toit de l'immeuble, vous serez assez sympathique pour le laisser faire.»

«Comment vont les otages?»

«Très bien, très bien… enfin peut être pas votre ami, pour lui, je ne sais pas, mais il a sa petite amie avec lui alors tout devrait bien se passer.»

«Quel ami?»

«Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Monsieur Brass. Vous savez très bien de qui je parle.»

«Il est blessé?»

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Sara qui tenait Grissom dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

«Il est un peu sonné mais il devrait survivre… cette fois-ci.Monsieur Brass, je compte sur votre intelligence pour que tout se passe au mieux. On vous rendra les otages en un seul morceau dès que possible…»

Il raccrocha et se redirigea vers Grissom et Sara. Gil avait les yeux ouverts. Il se redressa doucement en posant sa main sur sa tête.

«Alors Docteur Grissom, vous allez mieux?Je viens d'avoir votre ami, le capitaine Brass… J'espère pour vous que c'est un homme intelligent.»

Un des otages commença à s'agiter et au moment où il se leva en hurlant, un des hommes armés lui tira dessus avec son M-16. L'otage s'effondra dans une marre de sang sous les hurlements des autres otages. Sara voulut se lever pour lui apporter son aide mais le chef la rattrapa et l'obligea a se rassoir.

«Tu crois aller où ma belle? Ne bouge pas d'ici, reste donc avec notre bon docteur Grissom.»

Il lui pointa son M-16 sur la tête. Grissom leva la main pour dévier le canon du fusil mitrailleur mais l'homme qui les avait ramenés en bas fut plus rapide que lui et lui tira dans le bras. La balle traversa sa main et Grissom hurla de douleur.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Le chef commençait à paniquer légèrement. Deux coups de feu consécutifs n'allaient pas arranger leurs affaires avec le capitaine Brass. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses nombreux otages qui étaient tous en train de trembler dans leur coin. La copine de l'entomologiste était en train de compresser la blessure de ce dernier tout en pleurant.

«Ca va aller Gil…» Lui murmurait elle.

Le preneur d'otages décrocha le téléphone et essaya de garder un ton glacial.

«Oui Capitaine Brass?»

«On a entendu des coups de feu, est ce que tout le monde va bien?»

«Oui, tout le monde va bien. Ca ne devrait plus être très long…»

«J'aimerais parler à mon ami.»

«Le docteur Grissom n'est pas disponible pour le moment.»

«Est-ce qu'il va bien? Est-ce que quelqu'un a besoin d'une ambulance?»

«Non, tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien.»

«Est-ce que je peux parler à Sara?»

«Sara? Oh… La copine du docteur Grissom?»

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes de lui amener Sara, ce que l'homme fit immédiatement. A ce moment là, une dizaine d'autres hommes cagoulés arrivèrent presque en courant des escalators qui menaient au deuxième étage.

« On a tout ce qu'il faut, chef, on peut y aller!»

Il tendit l'appareil à Sara qui le prit à contre cœur.

«Allo?»

«Hey, ma grande, tout va bien?»

«Non, Gr…»

Le chef reprit le téléphone.

«Tout va bien Capitaine… On décolle dans quelques minutes et vous retrouverez tous vos otages en un seul morceau.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Brass raccrocha, il sortit de la camionnette et retrouva Catherine, Greg, Nick et Warrick qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment à l'extérieur.

«Alors Jim? C'était quoi ces coups de feu?»

«C'est pas bon, je pense que Gil doit être blessé, ils n'ont pas voulu me le passer… J'ai quand même eu Sara un quart de seconde, elle a essayé de me dire quelque chose sur Grissom mais elle n'a pas pu finir.»

«Mais c'est qui ces gars? Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans un magasin de jouet?»

«Ils sont quand même pas venu faire les caisses?»

«Non, je ne pense pas… On attend le SWAT qui devrait arriver d'ici peu. Le gars avec qui je parle à l'air de connaitre Grissom, mais je ne sais pas d'où. Par contre il ne connait pas Sara visiblement.»

«J'espère que Gil va bien,» dit Catherine, paniquée.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux dans un magasin de jouets?» demanda Greg.

«On leur demandera quand ils sortiront de là. En attendant il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'homme cagoulé balança Sara par terre à côté de Grissom. Celle-ci reprit immédiatement sa main blessée pour appliquer de la force dessus. Grissom cria de douleur.

«Excuse-moi bébé…»

Griss ouvrit un œil pour la regarder. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on l'appelle «bébé», d'ailleurs personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ca. Mais venant de Sara il aimait ca. Même si il se rappelait assez vivement qu'elle appelait également son ex bébé.

«Ca va aller, Gil…»

Grissom était très pâle et même si la blessure était assez artificielle, ajouté sa blessure à la tête et la perte de sang, et il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa la tête.

Le chef des preneurs d'otage réunis plusieurs de ses hommes et ils discutèrent un moment d'une manière assez animée. Il jetait des coups d'œil à Sara et Grissom de temps en temps. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il se précipita pour répondre.

«Oui Capitaine?»

«C'est le lieutenant Andrew, du SWAT, c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire maintenant.»

«Je ne veux pas d'un négociateur! Je veux le Capitaine Brass!»

«Vous n'aurez pas le Capitaine Brass. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de négocier avec les preneurs d'otages. Libérez tout le monde et tout se passera bien.»

L'homme raccrocha. Il tourna en rond un moment, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Il entendit un bruit d'hélicoptère qui se rapprochait. Ses hommes commencèrent à prendre l'escalator pour monter sur le toit. Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui, les otages et deux autres de ses hommes.

«Prenez ces deux là, laissez les autres.» dit il en désignant Grissom et Sara.

«Non!» Sara serra Grissom dans ses bras.

«Ne le prenez pas, il est incapable de bouger!»

Grissom ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant ce que Sara essayait de faire.

«Sara, non.»

«Laissez le, prenez moi à la place… Je suis CSI, je suis importante pour…»

«Ok, très bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, on prend que la fille.»

Un des hommes attrapa Sara par la manche et l'obligea à se lever. Grissom essaya de la retenir mais il n'avait aucune force dans sa main valide. Il s'effondra au sol. Sa vision étant partiellement floue suite au choc sur la tête.

Tout se passa très vite après ca, il y eu des bruits de verres brisés. Grissom aperçut beaucoup d'agitation autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive des ambulanciers se pencher vers lui. Ils étaient accompagnés par les membres de son équipe.

«Où est Sara, Griss?» demanda Nick.

«P… Pris….»

«Ils sont partis avec elle?»

«Hm…»

«Ok, ne parlez pas boss, ca va aller, on va la retrouver.»

Warrick, Nick et Greg montèrent dans la même direction que les preneurs d'otages.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Grissom. Il sentit les ambulanciers le porter sur un brancard. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et tout s'éteignit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara était serrée entre deux hommes. Aucun n'avait enlevé sa cagoule, ce qui était bon signe pour elle. L'hélicoptère décolla. Sara vit alors des policiers arrivés en courant sur le toit, mais il était trop tard.

Quand elle vit un des hommes enlevés sa cagoule, elle se dit que tout était finie pour elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Grissom rouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur un lit d'hôpital. Catherine était à côté de lui à lui tenir sa main valide. Il avait un pansement sur la tête et sa main blessée étaient elle aussi bandée.

Il essaya immédiatement de se lever mais la tête lui tourna et il s'effondra sur son lit. Catherine lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

«Sara…»

«Ne bouge pas Gil.»

«Sara?»

«On ne l'a pas encore trouvé, Gil. Mais tout le monde est à sa recherche.»

Grissom n'était pas du genre à pleurer, surtout en présence de ses collègues et amis, mais là, il n'y tenait plus. C'était trop. Tout était arrivé si vite.

«Gil, ca va aller…»

«Comment tu peux dire ca? On ne sait même pas où elle est. Il est quelle heure?»

«Presque 3 heures.»

«Du matin?»

«Oui.»

Grissom fit un rapide calcul mental. Il était entré dans le magasin de jouet aux environs de 10 heures du matin et même en imaginant que la prise d'otages ait duré 3 ou 4 heures, ce dont il doutait, ca voulait dire que Sara était entre leurs mains depuis plus de dix heures. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. Sara.

Il ferma les yeux.

«On va la retrouver Gil.»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie, mais pourtant elle avait forcement du dormir. Elle se rappelait vaguement être monté dans un hélicoptère. Mais où était-elle à présent? Ca ressemblait à une chambre de Motel. Elle était couchée sur des couvertures d'une propreté douteuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La tête lui tournait. Ils avaient dû lui donner une sacré dose de drogue pour la mettre dans cet état. Il faisait nuit dehors. Elle voyait la lune briller à travers les rideaux. Tout était éteint. Elle s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Il n'y avait personne avec elle. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et vit le téléphone, elle sauta dessus et décrocha. Il y avait bien une tonalité. Elle composa immédiatement le 911.

«Les Urgences à votre écoute.»

«Je… Je suis Sar… Sid… Sara Sidle. CSI.»

«Pardon?»

«Sara Sidle. Je… Je tra… travaille pour… CSI. Gil…»

«Mademoiselle Sidle, calmez vous. Où êtes-vous?»

«Sais pas…»

«Ok, ne coupez pas Mademoiselle Sidle, on va vous aider.»

Sara regarda autour d'elle une quelconque indication de où elle pouvait être.

«Motel… étoiles…»

«Vous êtes dans un motel?»

«Hm Hm… étoiles.»

«Vous voyez les étoiles?»

«6 Etoiles…»

«Vous êtes dans un Motel qui s'appelle 6 étoiles?»

La réceptionniste des urgences avait pianoter sur son ordinateur et trouvé le dossier de Sara, et clignotait en rouge devant elle «Avis de recherche – Kidnappée le 22 décembre vers 14H».

«Mademoiselle Sidle, ne coupez pas… Je préviens vos supérieurs…»

Sans couper sa conversation avec Sara, elle pianota le numéro inscrit sur son écran.

«Capitaine Brass? C'est le sergent McCall, du 911, j'ai en ligne Sara Sidle…»

«Passez la moi!... Sara?»

«Jim…»

«Ca va aller Sara, ne t'inquiètes pas… Où est ce que tu es?»

«6 Etoiles… Motel…»

«On va te retrouver ma grande. Tiens le coup. Tu es blessée?»

«Non… drogues… Gil?»

«Gil va bien, il est a l'hôpital avec Catherine. Il va bien Sara. Il t'attend.»

«Rentrer.»

Sara s'effondra sur le lit, ne tenant plus, le téléphone posé à proximité de son oreille.

Sara eut l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés quand elle entendit des sirènes dans la rue et quelques secondes plus tard, deux policiers en uniforme défoncèrent la porte de la chambre et trouvèrent Sara étendue sur le lit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Sara ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, elle était couchée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il faisait jour. Il n'y avait personne avec elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle aurait tant aimé que Gil soit prêt d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Nick.

«Hey! Sara! Comment tu vas ma belle?»

Il s'approcha de son lit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

«Tu nous fais un beau cadeau de Noël!»

«Noël?»

«Oui, t'as bien dormi. Je reviens dans deux secondes, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée. Tu ne te rendors pas, hein?»

«Hm Hm…»

«Je fais vite.»

Sara avait quand même dû se rendormir parce que quand elle ouvrit les yeux encore une fois, Grissom était prêt d'elle, assit sur une chaise, avec son bandage autour de la tête.

«Hey!» murmura t il doucement.

«On dirait que j'ai raté notre repas de Noël…»

«C'est pas grave, Sara.»

Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front, mais la porte s'ouvrit et il se leva d'un bond. Sara comprit tout de suite que leur secret était toujours secret.

«Warrick, regarde qui vient de se réveiller.»

Sara laissa une larme s'échapper, ce qui brisa le cœur de Grissom. Elle avait besoin de lui là, et lui n'avait pas le courage de montrer ses sentiments comme d'habitude. Warrick avait vu le geste de recul de Grissom, mais ne voulait présumer de rien. Il se pencha vers Sara et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

«Ca va ma grande?»

«Oui,» dit elle en soupirant.

Warrick lui essuya sa larme.

«Tu nous as foutu une sacré trouille. Plus jamais ca, ok?»

«Jamais.»

«Bon… Hm… Je vous laisse tout les deux. Nick, Greg et Catherine devraient passer avant le boulot. Boss, Catherine m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit si vous voulez, elle se chargera de… superviser.»

«Merci Warrick mais je pense que…»

En disant ca, il regarda Sara qui pleurait toujours en silence.

«Hm… Ok. Merci Warrick.»

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, laissant Grissom et Sara seuls. Sara tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Grissom.

«Chérie?»

Aucune réaction.

«Sara?»

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit le menton de Sara entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder.

«Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mon cœur. Je… Je ne suis pas prêt…»

De plus grosses larmes s'échappèrent des grands yeux noisette de Sara.

«Non, Sara, je ne voulais pas dire pas prêt pour nous, tu sais que je suis prêt pour ca. Non, je ne suis pas prêt à ce que les autres le sachent c'est tout. Sara, regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.S'il te plait, mon cœur.»

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il resta collé à ses lèvres un grand moment, ne voulant pas bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours collé à elle et découvrit qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle sourit, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il se repoussa de quelques millimètres pour lui dire «Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi, Sara… Et j'ai eu si peur…»

«Moi aussi, Griss.»

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui essuya les quelques larmes qui trainaient.

«Je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ca, Sara, mais…. Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… Surtout aujourd'hui.»

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca restait de simple bisou sans prétention, mais c'était suffisant pour Sara. Dans les semaines passées, ils avaient partagés plus que ca à certains moments, mais là, ca lui suffisait.

«Gil?»

«Hm?»

«Joyeux Noël.»

«Joyeux Noël, mon cœur.»

_Voilà… C'est nul non? Vous aimez? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… J'espère que vous aimerez un tout petit peu parce que j'ai quand même passé une bonne partie de la journée dessus… Bon, ok, __j'avais__ rien d'autre à faire mais quand même…. __lol_


End file.
